


repayment - dream x george

by HolyWaterNotFound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Minecraft, Punishment, Smut, Villain Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWaterNotFound/pseuds/HolyWaterNotFound
Summary: ⚠️ Smut Warning"How can I make amends for my behavior?" George asked, making eye contact with Dream while loosening his grip around his waist. A pair of emerald eyes met his and George couldn't deny that he noticed a bit of lust in the blondes eyes.______________________This story is based on Georges twitch stream 'they banned me' and the fight between Quackity and him. Of course Dream wants a 'repayment' for helping George out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 149





	repayment - dream x george

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a short fight scene, but not detailed, so if you feel uncomfortable reading this please go check out my other works on my profile :)
> 
> wattpad: ToniWasTaken  
> TikTok: h0lywaternotfound  
> Insta: holywaternotfound

This story is based on Georges twitch stream 'they banned me' and the fight between Quackity and him.

  
_**I also apologize for mistakes in the story, english is not my first language. Feel free to correct me in the comments :)** _

__________________________

"Ay, don't hit me! What the hell is wrong with you? Now you're gonna die, dumbass." Quackity shouted out while pulled out his diamond sword. The blade reflected the sunlight, which was burning down on the field.

"No stop! Seriously, stop it." George answered while he jumped over a few stones, trying to get away from the angry male. "Why are you chasing me?" he asked as he noticed that Quackity didn't seem to stop running towards him.

"You tried to get all my stuff and you hit me. Now fight with me." The Mexican screamed out and started to move faster. But George used the opportunity and jumped right into the sea in front of him.

He gasped as he felt the cold water hitting his body and he turned around, to see if Quackity is still following him.

And yes he was. He moved his body panicky in the water, trying to reach the ground a few meters away from him. "Don't kill me." he yelped out as he saw the boy jumping towards him into the water.

"Ouch." Quackitys sword hit Georges leg and he tried to push the boy away from him. They fought like two sharks in the sea, trying to dominate each other, while Georges bleeding wound turned the water around them red.

But Quackity was superior, he had a sword and George was without any armor, so he tried to get away from the other male. With rests of his strength he pulled himself out of the water and started running again.

"Dream. Dream! Dream, help me!" he cried out and looked around for his friend. He needed help. As he finally saw a green hoodie in the distance a smile formed on his face and he breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as he thought he was safe, Quackity tackled him from behind and pushed him down on the hard ground. "Dream, help!" he whined as the boy raised his hands to beat him. "That's what you get, motherfucker." he huffed and a angry fire burned in his eyes.

George tried to defense himself with protecting his face with his hands, but Quackity managed to hit the man into his face. The brunette whined out while he tried to push Quackity away from him, his lip was bleeding and the taste of iron spread out in his mouth.

Tears formed in his eyes and his vision was blurred so he just saw the outline of Dreams body, who came to help him.

"Stop that, Quackity." Dream demanded and pushed the boy away from George. That was easy for him, because he was much bigger than the Mexican. **_(small Q?)_** "Fuck it. Fuck you, Dream." Quackity yelled angrily and stood up to give George a pity look.

"You're such a pussy. You can't even fight against me without Daddy Dreams help." he laughed out before he turned around and walked away from the two boys.

"Thanks-", George whispered, almost inaudible and got up, "I want to go home." he said as he noticed blood running down his face. "You're bleeding." Dream noticed too and gave the brunette a concerned look. But George ignored him, walking towards home.

He wiped a tear away his from anger red flushed face with his blood stained hoodie. "This bastard, I hate him." He was about to lose his temper and the blonde walking next to him did not dare to look at him.

Dream has never seen George so mad, Quackity must have crushed his dignity bad. "You should have stabbed him, don't hold it back next time. Where's the bad guy Dream that everyone is talking about?"

The taller man frowns and tilts his head aside. "I saved you George. Don't be ungrateful." _Fucking brat._ But the brunette didn't answer Dream and just shrugged his shoulders, sighing in annoyance.

"Shut up, dumbass." Dream looked at him in disbelief, what did he just say?

The rest of the walk back home the boys stayed quiet, not sharing any more words. As they arrived at the door, Dream searched through his pockets for the key, while he earned a angry look from George.

"Hurry up." he demanded and Dream balled his hands to fists. Just wait till we're inside. He unlocked the door and George moved past him, pushing Dream aside.

He gasped as he felt Dream pulling him back, while grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Don't you dare talk to me like this again, you ungrateful piece of shit. I saved you and all you do is complaining about me. Next time I'll watch with pleasure when Quackity beats you up."

The blonde pushed George away from him, causing him to fall on the hard ground. "Ouch—" he whined and felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe his best friend just pushed him on the ground. _It_ _hurts..._

Dream looked at the male whining on the bottom and felt a bulge forming in his jeans, while George looked up to him. "I'm sorry." he whispered, almost inaudible. It was a miracle that George understood him, but Dream held out his hand to help him stand up. Maybe he overreacted a little bit, but he hates it, when George has a attitude and talks like shit to him.

He pulled the brunette into a hug and inhaled his sweet smell. "I'm sorry Gogy, I didn't meant to hurt you." Georges tiny hands grabbed the back of Dreams hoodie, and the blonde hoped that he won't notice the bulge in his pants. But he couldn't help himself, seeing George on the ground in such a submissive position, whining in pain, turned him more than it should've.

"How can I make amends for my behavior?" George asked, making eye contact with Dream while loosening his grip around his waist. A pair of emerald eyes met his and George couldn't deny that he noticed a bit of lust in the blondes eyes.

"Make a suggestion, George." Dream answered him while George drifted unintentionally into subspace. Dreams dominant appearance turned him on and now he couldn't prevent his mood swings. Dreams eyes were just focused on Georges pink lips and his porcelain skin, which he wanted to cover in hickeys, so everyone knows that he belongs to him.

Dream waited patiently for the boy to give him a answer while his hands, warm and soft, started to caress his cheeks. "Don't you wanna answer me, George?" He said, fingers gliding down to his neck to press onto the bruises and wounds that were formed from the fight with Quackity, making the smaller whimper softly.

"Be a good boy and get on your knees. I deserve a reward for helping you out." Dream grinned and pushing George down. Green eyes flicked down to observe the brunettes reactions as he pulled down Dreams pants, revealing his hard cock.

George didn't even hesitate to do what Dream told him. He just wanted to make him proud and pay for his mistakes.

Just as Dream expected, George obeyed and pressed a kiss on his tip. "You're such a good boy when you stopped being a goddamn brat. Now stop teasing me and suck my cock." George wrapped his hands around the taller mans dick and started moving them up and down. "Fuck, George." Dream moaned and grabbed the chocolate brown hair, pushing him down on his length.

His warm and wet mouth caused Dream to groan loud, hoping no one can hear them from outside. "Good boy, _my good boy_." he moaned as George deepthroated his cock, saliva dripping out of his mouth and tears forming is his eyes, but he didn't let them fall yet.

Soon the room was filled with moans from both of them. Georges mouth was just too sensitive, so he had to moan while Dreams dick was inches down his throat. He barely held back the urge to gag as he bobbed his head again, tracing along the veins of Dreams dick with his tongue.

"Mhm, ah... fuck g-good boy, take my cock—"

George just whined as an answer and continued sucking Dream off, paying special attention to his tip. He hummed, as he noticed the salty taste of precum on his tongue, telling him Dream is close. He expected him to come in his mouth, but as soon as Dreams legs started to tremble, he pulled himself back.

A string of saliva connected Georges red swollen lips and Dreams dick. "Good boy", he panted, "get on the couch for me, will you?"

George stood up and kept his glossy eyes focused on Dream while he slowly laid himself down on the couch. "And now...?" he asked shyly and his face flushed red in embarrassment as he looked at Dreams manhood.

"I'm going to undress you." Dream explained as he slid his fingers under Georges wet hoodie, making the older boy shiver. "Can I?" he added and smiled as George nodded. _**(Consent c:)**_

A few seconds later George laid naked under Dream while he rocked his hips up to meet Dreams, begging for friction. The blonde just pressed a kiss on the swollen lips and tasted his own cock. "Please." George hummed in a sweet tone, almost melting Dreams heart.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Emerald eyes, filled with lust, scanned his body, while Dreams fingers touched the brunettes chest slightly and eventually squeezed his nipple as he lowered himself to suck gently on the other pink bud.

"More Dream—" George whined out, while his face got redder and hotter than before. As Dream pulled himself back, George let out a desperate whine and slipped his hands under the blondes hoodie, touching the warm and soft skin.

"I wanna touch you there too." he panted out and Dream removed his clothes, so George saw him completely naked. The older boys hands moved up and down Dreams chest and made him shiver under his touch. He wasn't used to it, getting touched there and the fact that George explored his body turned him even more on.

"You're so pretty George, but that doesn't make me forget how bad you talked to me." Dream hummed as he wrapped his hand around Georges dick and stroked him slowly, while he used the precum as lube. "Ngh, pl-please.", George whined while bucking his hips to get more friction, "please more, D-Dream."

He felt his orgasm build up in his stomach and as soon as he thought he would shoot his hot cum all over Dreams hands, the blonde stopped, removing his hands away from Georges cock. His dick twitched pathetically and he whined from the loss of contact. "Why did you do that? I was so close." he asked while looking at the other boy confused.

Dream just smirked as he put his hand back on the erected member. "Punishment." he answered while George closed his eyes, enjoying Dreams hands again on his cock.

"Please don't stop." he whined desperately as he felt like exploding into million pieces. Dreams fingers glided over the veins on his dick up to his sensitive tip, which was turned into a bright red tone, waiting for release.

"I don't think so, pretty boy. Don't enjoy this too much." Dream answered and watched Georges face twitch in pleasure as he touched his slit with his thumb. It felt so good but it wasn't enough to push George over the edge, causing him to release.

"If you wanna come so bad, spread your legs for me." Dream demanded and watched the brunette obey, spreading his legs and giving Dream a perfect view on his private area. "Oh my god, fuck. You're so hot, baby."

Dream bit his lip at the sight and touched Georges milky thighs while not adverting his gaze away from him. "Don't say that, that's embarrassing."

Georges cheeks turned bright red and he tried to cover his face with his hands, but Dream grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on the couch. "Don't hide your cute face, pretty boy." he hummed and pressed a kiss on the brunettes collarbone.

"Now suck my fingers."

Two digits started to caress Georges lips before he let them slip in his mouth, gently sucking and licking on them, making Dream moan quietly. "Good boy, you doing so good for me." he smiled and his erotic voice send shivers down Georges neck.

The brunette laid there, his legs spread with his hard cock pathetically laid on his stomach, the tip bright red, waiting for release. "Please Dream, it hurts." George gasped softly before he felt a finger circling his entrance with his spit as lube.

"Have you ever done this before?" Dream hummed while he watched the older face twitch in pleasure. "Mhn- yes...," George answered, breathing heavy, "but just with two fingers." His face turned red in embarrassment, while he felt his leg lifting over Dreams shoulder. He didn't mention the fact that he fingered himself before, imaging Dream fucking him into the mattress. "I'm a virgin."

The blonde nodded and adored the blush covered the boys face. His hands moved between George thighs and the brunettes hands grabbed into the fabric of the couch next to him as he felt a finger entering his hole.

Georges warm insides squeezed Dreams fingers and the older boy shivered just from the thought how good Dreams cock would feel inside of him. "More, please." George panted, pleasure overwhelming his body as Dream curled his fingers, trying to find Georges sweet spot.

As the brunette yelped surprisingly loud into Dreams ear, whose finger pressed on a certain sport, he knew that he found what he searched. Georges legs started to tremble and the other boy added another finger.

He cried out from his prostate being abused and tilted his head back to let out lewd moans. Dreams dick started to hurt as he watched the brunette squirm under him, enjoying Dreams long fingers inside of his asshole.

"Don't come yet and don't enjoy this too much." the blonde hissed out while he pulled his fingers out of George, who bucked his hips desperately from the loss of contact. "Please, Dream. Don't do this do me, I can't take it. St-stop teasing, please..." he whined while he leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Dreams lips.

"What do you want me to do?" Dream asked and watched the other one biting his lips shyly. "C'mon, ask." he whispered into the boys ear, before licking his neck and gently biting bruises into his skin.

"Dream..." George whined as his hips were pressed down as he tried to buck them again. "Tell me George, tell me what I should do." Dreams face was also bright red, he couldn't prevent to let a moan escape his throat from watching the boy squirm under him.

"Please fuck me, Dream" George whined again and Dream smirked, while the words were like music to his ears. "Good boy, my good boy." he answered as he kissed the pink lips, before pressing his tip into George.

"Fuck Georgie, you're tight." Dream moaned out while he pressed his dick deeper inside of the older man. His eyes rolled back into his head, when was the last time he fucked such a tight asshole?

The urge to fuck the boy hard was big, but the fact that it was Georges first time prevented him from that. "Feels so good Dream, please. More..." George panted as Dream started to thrust into him slowly.

His thrust got faster and sloppier as he added more spit to make it more easier for George to get used to his length. But it didn't look like George was in pain, his eyes were dark and full of lust while a slightly blush covered his cheeks.

"Your so pretty with my cock inside of you." Dream panted and George just moaned from the compliment while he reached out for the blondes hand. "Wanna hold your hand..." he whispered, almost inaudible while Dream pressed his hand approvingly into Georges.

It was a intimate, romantic situation, that both had desired for such a long time. The room was filled with moans from the boys, George arched his back and Dream took the opportunity to suck on Georges nipples again. The brunette gasped out loud as he felt Dreams wet mouth sucking gently on his sensitive bud, while he still thrusted into him with a steady pace.

"Are you close?" Dream asked while hitting Georges prostate with every thrust, noticing his inside clenching around his dick. George just nodded quickly, his mind was completely blurred, Dream fucking him was better than he ever imagined.

"Good boy, I promise I won't tease you this time." Dream said while his hand reached out for Georges dick, stroking him at the same speed like his thrusts.  
The moans were getting more and more louder, Georges hands scraping Dreams scalp, who focused his gaze on the the brunettes face, taking his dick so well.

Georges hand tangled into the dirty-blond hair and the words Dream, fuck and please escaped his throat mixed with whiney noises. He loosed himself into Dreams fucking, his sweet spot getting abused with every thrust. Finally, Dreams fingers slid over Georges tip, making his whole body tremble as he shot his hot cum all over Dreams hand.

"Yes, come on my cock. Fuck, yes..." Dream almost cried out as he felt Georges cum squirting on his body. He squeezed Dreams hand tightly while his legs twitched hard. Dream ignored the pain from his hand being squeezed hard as he moaned loudly, trying to catch his breath while his thrusts became less rhythmic.

"Please come inside of me, Dream. Please..." George panted as his cum-laxed body was pressed into the mattress. The pleasure was nearly gone, but he waited patiently till Dream finished too and ignored the burning pain in his butt.

"Fuck, yes..." were the last words before Dream titled his head back, his emerald eyes rolling back as he came hard into the brunette. His legs twitched and he whined desperately as he pulled his cock out.

His cum spread all over the couch and he let his head fall on Georges chest, feeling his heart beating fast. "Did I hurt you?" he asked and giving George a gently kiss on his cheek. A taste of salt spread out in his mouth and he noticed a few tears running down Georges face. "Just a bit, but it's okay. I can take the pain for you, Dream."

He tried to smile with his eyes red from crying and his lips bruised from biting it, because he tried to avoid loud moans. "You did so good for me, pretty boy."

Dream pulled a blanket over their bodies and George snuggled into Dreams arms. "I'll misbehave more often in the future, if that's my punishment." George whispered softly and Dream giggled.

"Don't think I'll fuck you this gentle next time." he explained and petted Georges chocolate brown hair with his hands. The brunette just hided his face into Dreams chest, thinking about Dream fucking him unconscious.

"Thank you, Dream.“


End file.
